Kōyuri Hirekidoku
| race = Human (Fullbringer) | birthday = August 27th | age = Unknown | gender =Female | height =5'3" | weight =Unknown (Presumed Light weight) | eyes = Green | hair = Strawberry-blond | blood type = AB- | affiliation =Herself | previous affiliation = unknown group | occupation = Student | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = none | partner = none | previous partner = none | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives =None | education = High-School | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring }} Kōyuri Hirekidoku (披歴毒-尻百合, Crouching Lilly, Revealing Poison) is a Human and a Fullbringer, attending Yasuraka High School. She is infatuated with Ahatake Kurosaki, however, he doesn't notice her. Appearance Kōyuri is a youthful woman with distinct strawberry-blond hair and contrasting turquoise eyes. Her figure is quite curvy, with a plentiful bust size, slim stomach and proportionally sized waistline. She is generally seen in a sailor-like uniform, consisting of a white, full-sleeved shirt with a v-neck, a blue tie at her chest, a black tank-top underneath, a black thigh-length skirt and a pair of black lace-up shoes. Personality Kōyuri is supposedly a kind and courteous young woman, who addresses people that she knows with respectful honorifics. She almost always seems calm and serene; a fact that actually causes Gaikou Ryūsei to become somewhat suspicious of her. Kōyuri almost seems air-headed or ditzy to those around her; this causes people to let their guard down around her, which is exactly as she wants as she is quite intelligent and knows a fair bit about spiritual terms, something which catches the main group off-guard at first. She has a special love for Ahatake Kurosaki, and is always trying to talk to him; even though it's clear that he only sees her as a nuisance at times. At some times, Kōyuri's emotions are very sudden and unpredictable; covering up for Ahatake in questionable ways, and taking things to the extremes if needed. However beneath all of this is an insane wreck of a woman whose seemingly innocent crush on Ahatake belies her almost murderous obsession with him. Because Ahatake was nice to her when they were children, she is completely confused about why they weren't as close anymore, and she is fixated on grabbing his attention to the point of being obsessive and clingy; though she does hide this scarily well. She is willing to kill fellow students in order to ensure that Ahatake would be hers, and all things considered, as Gaikou stated, "she needs to be thrown in a mental ward"; actually not caring what Ahatake thinks about her actions, only caring about whether or not she becomes his. Plot Bleach: Rasenhiden Substitute in Flames Arc *School Daze!!! *All Meido Up *Fun and Games at the Festival! *ENTER! Dohko Ryūgami *Deception Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, Kōyuri has enough spiritual power to be able to see Hollows, and Ahatake in his Shinigami form, as noted when she explained she'd been watching him. She can also sense spirit energy to a high degree, quite better than Ahatake, although the latter admits to not being skilled in detecting reiatsu in the first place. Kōyuri is skilled at detecting Ahatake's spiritual pressure as well, able to discern it from others, even at a far distance. Enhanced Speed: As a Fullbringer, Kōyuri has speed well above that of an average human, being able to pull on the soul of the ground to increase her speed using Bringer Light, which she can actually use for other effects, such as walking on water, or pulling on the soul of asphalt to increase her jump. Her speed is enough to keep up with Ahatake while he is in Shinigami form. Swordsmanship Expert: Kōyuri's primary form of combat relies on swordplay, and as such she possesses enough skill with a sword to go toe to toe with Ahatake, a boy who has used a sword for several years. Her swordplay, from what has been seen, is wild and berserk, as she has only been seen using her sword while her sanity was more or less completely gone. Despite this, she's effecient as a fighter, capable of keeping Ahatake on alert during the entirety of their battle. Fullbring Valentine (バレンタイン, Barentain) is the name of Kōyuri's Fullbring. Her Fullbring manifests in her heart-shaped hand-mirror, which can transform into a katana with red-hilt wrappings and a rectangular tsuba adorned with hollow hearts, befitting the name "Valentine". Kōyuri, affectionately, has nicknamed her sword Valen-tan '(バレンタン ''Baren-tan). Valentime is capable of three kinds of 'cut': one that can injure, or kill, one capable of reflecting spiritual attacks, and one that forces anyone it cuts to "love" her. *'''Love Love Return (ルーブ ルーブ レターン Rabu Rabu Retan): The ability of Valentine is a complicated, yet deceptively powerful one. When Kōyuri swings her sword towards an opposing attack; if it is composed of reishi particles; or generally just spiritual in nature, the arc of the blade's swing erects a pinkish mirror-esque barrier of reiryoku. The moment that the attack comes into contact with this barrier, it absorbs the resulting impact and force instantly reflects it back in the way which it came with slightly increased speed and strength. In RPG terms, this could considered a "Mirror Coat" of sorts from a popular monster-battle game. However, it should be noted that any other attacks of a close-combat nature can easily intercept and pass through this mirror to strike her. *'Love Love Dom '(ルーブ ルーブ ドム Ruubu Ruubu Domu): The secondary ability of Valentine, and quite arguably the most dangerous. Valentine has the ability to force a sensation similar to immense love onto whoever it cuts. While Kōyuri calls it "love", the resulting effect is much more similar to brainwashing, as it causes massive devotion in the afflicted person, and the afflicted is willing to do absolutely anything Kōyuri wishes. She can afflict males and females, and the females she inflicts are usually placed in rather scantilly designed leather outfits with collars and leashes. This would go a long way towards explaining the "Dom" in the name, which is from "Dominatrix", and it is reflected in her behaviour towards her slaves. This ability can only be undone either through death, or if Kōyuri wills it. Trivia *Darkrai deliberately chose Kōyuri's sign and blood-type to match with Ahatake's romantically. Ahatake is a Pisces, and thus, Kōyuri is a Virgo. Ahatake's blood type is O, and thus, Kōyuri's is AB, specifically AB-.